pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Atticus
Atticus is the pseudonym of a Canadian poet who posts on Instagram, and has gained fame via posts on that social media site. Life Atticus has revealed few details of his life. He is from British Columbia, in his late 20s. He divides his time between Canada, Europe and Los Angeles, where he lives in Venice Beach.Xavier Espinoza & Marsha Lederman, "Meet Atticus, the most famous Canadian poet you’ve never heard of," Globe & Mail, July 19,2017. Web, Mar. 27, 2019. As of the summer of 2017, he had 387,000 Instagram followers – including celebrities such as actor Emma Roberts and supermodel Karlie Kloss. By the fall of 2018, his followers numbered almost 900,000.Claire Fallon, "Instagram Poetry is a Huckster's Paradise," Huffington Post US, October 4, 2018.. Web, Mar. 27, 2019. Like poet R.M. Drake, Atticus has parlayed his Instagram success into a book contract with Simon & Schuster, and distribution deals with Amazon and Barnes & Noble. Atticus released his debut collection, Love Her Wild, in July 2017. In the same month he gave his debut poetry reading, at The Last Bookstore in Los Angeles. He conceals his identity at readings, in interviews, and in photos by wearing a Guy Fawkes mask."‘Anonymous’ Instagram poet Atticus is taking us for a ride," Daily Dot, September 8, 2018. Web, Mar. 27, 2019. As he explains: "I chose to wear a mask because I wanted to remind myself to always write what I feel and not what I think I should feel. I feel like if I wasn't anonymous that I would start writing for the wrong reasons – trying to impress and such. I think because I try to write very truthfully and vulnerably, I would guess that that's what people relate to. Hundreds of his followers have tatooed lines from his poems onto their bodies; a favorite is "Love her, but leave her wild," from the title poem of his debut colletion. In November 2018, Collin Yost, another Instagram poet, revealed Atticus's real identity on the Instagram, and also accused him of plagiarizing from a number of sources. Quotations “I think it is a beautiful thing that is happening. I think it is a resurgence of poetry and a whole new audience is having fun with words and re-finding poetry and I feel like, in a lot of ways, poetry online is a gateway drug, as it were, to long-form poetry.”Dana Gee, "Who is Atticus? West Coast Canadian's short poems long on inspiration," Vancouver Sun, July 19, 2017. Recognition In popular culture Atticus was voted “the world’s most tattoo-able” poet by Galore magazine. Publications *''Love Her Wild: Poems''. New York:Simon & Schuster (Atria Books), 2017; London: Headline, 2018. *''The Dark between Stars: Poems''. New York:Simon & Schuster (Atria Books), 2018; London: Headline, 2018. *''The Truth about Magic: Poems''. St. Martin's Griffin, 2019;The Truth about Magic: Poems, Amazon.com. Web, Mar. 27, 2019. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Atticus, (Poet), WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 27, 2019. Audio / video *''Love Her Wild: Poems'' (CD). New York: Simon & Schuster Audio, 2017. *''The Dark between Stars: Poems'' (CD). New York: Simon & Schuster Audio, 2018. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *Instapoets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External Links ;Audio / video *Atticus at YouTube *Atticus Poetry at Vimeo ;Books *Atticus Poetry at Amazon.com ;About *"Meet Atticus, the most famous Canadian poet you’ve never heard of," Globe & Mail 2017 *"Who is Atticus? West Coast Canadian's short poems long on inspiration," Vancouver Sun, 2017 *The Dark Between Stars official site *Atticus website *Atticus Poetry at Instagram *Atticus Poetry at Twitter Category:21st-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Online poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Instapoets